


Green Apple

by Syracuse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, and this won't happen before another 37 years i think, i wrote it in like 20 minutes bc i was super inspired, matthew talks too much, that's it that's their relationship, will's pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syracuse/pseuds/Syracuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't like thinking about candy apples while giving head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [head canon](http://mister13eyond.tumblr.com/post/105748042997/yet-another-matthew-brown-headcanon-he-is-the)  
> Might need correcting, my grammar is terrible.

"A-ah…mmm… yeah, take it…"

Groaning and moaning and grabbing Matthew’s hair hard, Will tries not to stare at his lover’s lips, how they close tightly around his cock, how they part lightly so his tongue can lick at the head and tease the slit and-

"Y’know," Matthew suddenly says, his lips making a wet pop sound, “I’m not sure I like your new soap. I mean, yeah, but the smell-“

"Jesus fuck, Matt", Will hisses, clasping the younger man’s jaw.

He was getting close, and that incessant talking was not helping. They hadn’t fucked in what, two weeks, and Will had managed not to touch himself in the meantime, knowing how good it’ll feel if Matthew did that instead.

That, being how hard and deep he can swallow him, not how he pauses every two minutes because his brain was here and everywhere at the same time.

"Okay, okay."

He presses a kiss at the base of Will’s cock, tracing the thick vein with the tip of his tongue while slowly stroking him with one hand, the other on his own crotch, palming lightly. He then resumes sucking, earning a guttural growl from above, low and pleased.

Will’s mind went blank for a second, but wait, he didn’t come, did he? He didn’t feel his body trembling, or even anything.

Yeah, he didn’t feel anything because Matthew had stopped sucking, again. Will was too much in his own head to realize he wasn’t in Matthew’s mouth anymore.

"Hey, you-there, li-sten-‘o-me."

Each syllable was punctuated with a quick stroke along the shaft, and Will whined like a dog who realizes he’s out of treats.

"I-was-sayin’" Matthew says, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, the other still stroking Will.

"Whatever the fuck you have to say, just say it after you swallow, for the love of God."

"Whoa, there." He sucks the head lightly, then harder, until Will whimpers again.

"So," and he talks as fast as he can before Will slaps him behind the head "I was saying that I’m okay with green apple, but man, it feels like giving head to a tiny candy apple and frankly I’m not sure that-“

"Matthew!"

"Okay, okay, yeah, I know candy apples ain’t salty but that wasn’t my poi-"

"That’s not my fucking point either."

"Hey, be nice, or you’ll finish in the shower while I make candy apples. I’m hungry now."

Will was about to say that he’d feed him his cock until he chokes on it, but he remembered the last time he tried to argue with Matthew while receiving head, the younger man did leave him hard and aching and he had to finish the job himself and had looked miserable for the rest of the day.

"My point is", Matthew finally said, letting Will’s cock head rest against his lips, "Change your shower gel."

He sees Will rolling his eyes, and after fluttering his eyelashes,swallows him whole, lips curled into a smile that Will could feel on his skin. Once, twice, again, and again, and then some more.

"There’s a brand called Bulldog and I’m sure you’ll-"

"You’re actually going to choke on my dick I swear"

Will also swears he’s never seen Matthew be this mischievous, ever.

"Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr blog ](http://harpsichordian.tumblr.com)


End file.
